Grace Mainland
One of the ancient continents and starting point of Shi Yan's journey after being reincarnated in new world. History Billions of years ago, a life star floated in a desolate galaxy, continuously taking in energy from outer space, which gave vitality to it... After an unknown period, the barren life star started to have seas and foliage. Some kind of outer space energy fell into that life star like giant meteors. It then stimulated the profundities of earth and heaven, which gave birth to formidable, giant immemorial creatures.The immemorial creatures were born with the gift of knowing how to utilize powers, absorbing energy to strengthen themselves and advancing their realms...Then one day, due to the competition for earth and heaven energy, wars exploded between immemorial creatures, sweeping the entire life star!Many immemorial creatures fell. The perception of immemorial creatures which won the war became more profound. As they understood the truth of earth and heaven, they didn't want to limit themselves to only a life star. They then entered outer space to seek for utmost power.This continent quieted down the second time.The Immemorial Era ended. Huge transformations happened. One hundred thousand years passed hurriedly.One day, a bunch of strange light fell from outer space, exploding in the sky. New vitality came to the continent.Although the immemorial creatures had fallen for many years, some bodies still remained. Receiving the mysterious vitality, they started to change silently. Due to their different races, the dead immemorial creatures transformed, spending thousands of years for new developments and giving birth to new lives.God Clan, Demon Clan, Monster Clan, Giant Clan, Dark Spirit Clan, Corpse Clan, Human Clan, Sea Clan, Ghost Mark Clan, Dark Clan...Bizarre races originated from the dead bodies of different immemorial creatures. With different origins, they diverged into different races.The archaic continent had creatures for the second time. The Ancient Time started.As they were from different races, they had different cultivation methods, so they didn't bring grudges or create tension. They had lived in peace for dozens of thousands of years. Then, the second war took place.The God Clan became very powerful. The other nine clans united to exile the God Clan. Many experts had fallen. Then, the nine clans lived together in the ancient continent. The Ancient Time ended. Human Clan was the smallest and weakest clan. However, they had many dangerous and adaptive features. They could grow rapidly. They could breed and mix their blood with almost every race. Due to their bad innate endowment, they pursued intelligence instead. Members of the Human Clan were smart and they were good at strategizing and planning.After blending their blood with different races, Human Clan eventually had outstanding talents, which were as excellent as other clans. With their super reproducing ability, the Human Clan multiplied their population, filling each corner of the ancient continent.As the Human Clan's population had been increasing too much, their demands on natural resources became too burdening, which concerned the other eight clans. They recognized that a great disaster was about to happen.Another war started for the entire ancient continent. The Antiquity Era started.Human Clan had depended on their advantages of large numbers and the abilities of their hybrids to gain the upper hand. After the hotshots of the eight clans had fallen, their next generations were hopeless. Day after day, the Human Clan pressed on their advantages, winning battle after battle. The populations of the other eight clans continued to decrease.The Human Clan ultimately won the war. The other clans were sealed or fled away to the smallest spaces in outer space, leaving the archaic continent to Human Clan.The wind changed. Whenever a new era arrived giving birth to new generations of experts, a war would take place on the continent.The ancient continent had experienced the Immemorial Era, the Ancient Time, and the Antiquity Era. After three big epochs, the continent was shattered and worn out. The energy it had accumulated for billions of years was about to exhausted.The Origin couldn't do anything as the ancient continent had come to the last phase of its energy cycle. During the three eras, the Origin had the chances to diverge its power to fuse with different creatures and create heaven flames.The heaven flames were the Origin's hosts. It wanted those heaven flames to be stronger. It hoped that even if it vanished, it could still leave some of its vestiges to this world through the haven flames... Grace Mainland is ancient continent which because of great energy consumption was out of energy.This is reason why Grace Mainland doesn't have warrior who is at God King Realm.This continent is native continent of Heavenly Demon Clan who left it because of end of energy cycle. At this moment, the Grace Mainland had run out of energy. Many humans, monsters, and pagans were living together in harmony. They didn't dispute or battle against each other anymore. Everything changes when Shi Yan fuses with Origin Fruit because energy on Grace Mainland starts to restore and in 100 years Grace Mainland was one of the energy richest continents.Althought Heavenly Demon Clan left Grace Mainland because of insuficient energy, they return when conditions are much better. Locations * Land Area * Endless Sea * Chasm Battlefield * Demon Area * Dark Area * Divine Great Land * Dark Magnetic Noxious Mist * Vault of Heaven Sea Area Time Periods * Immemorial Era * Ancient Time * Antiquity Era Trivia * This mainland was named Grace Mainland, as the warriors believed that Martial Spirits were God gifted. See Also * Heavenly Demon Clan Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Heavenly Demon Clan Category:Grace Mainland